Alternativas
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU. Reylo] Ben Solo y Rey tenían una misión en Naboo, pero sale herido. Con lo que le había costado conseguir una misión con la chica que le quitaba el sueño.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de autora por si un queso:**_

 _Este universo alterno trata de un Ben Solo que no llegó al lado oscuro y ser Kylo Ren, pero Rey es padawan en el templo jedi de Luke Skywalker._

* * *

Siempre había una alternativa. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Una persona escogía su propio destino a pesar de las adversidades porque siempre habían alternativas. Siempre había otro camino. Pero no podían hacer frente a lo que estaba escrito en la fuerza. Los caminos a ese algo escrito era la parte inescrutable y llena de obstáculos. Eso Ben Solo lo sabía de sobra. Sabía que tenía algo escrito, algo que debía hacer, pero al más puro estilo de su padre, escapaba de aquella responsabilidad huyendo del templo restaurado. Prefería es vida que le daba su padre con misiones de una resistencia camuflados con "cosas de hombres endeudados".

\- Tenemos que salvar a Rey- fue lo primero que dijo al recuperar la consciencia, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

\- Tranquilo, ya se ocupará tu tío- dijo Leia a su lado, intentando evitar que se pusiera de pie- Tienes que descansar, Ben

\- ¿Qué demonios paso en esa sala?- preguntó enfadado uno de los senadores de Naboo, a lo que Han Solo le dijo que se callara.

\- Ataque sorpresa- redujo la explicación- alguien debió vernos bajar del carguero de refugiados o, lo más probable, un topo nos ha delatado

\- ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decir que hay un topo en la corte de este sistema?!- saltó enfurecido aquel burocrata

\- Nadie ha dicho nada de corte- entró Leia bastante seria- sería un guardia o alguien que decidió traicionar a última hora. Lo importante hora es que mi hijo se recupere y encuentren a Rey y la reina de inmediato. Temo que hagan que firme lealtad con la Primera Orden o la usen como monedas de cambio.

\- Hablaré con Luke antes de que vuelva a un sistema de la zona desconocida. Y tu te quedas descansando, Ben- dijo Han antes de salir con Chewbacca, quien gruñó una despedida.

Fue vigilado por R2D2 y C-3PO cuando todos abandonaron la sala. Quería participar en el plan de rescate, pero aquel francotirador enemigo le había dado bien fuerte. Le daba rabia no haber pensado en esa opción. El plan había sido sencillo, viajar los dos solos en calidad de refugiados (hasta Rey tuvo que acceder a usar vestido y Ben a dejar su preciado chaleco) para llegar de forma discreta (no completamente: nadie sabía que el chico se atrevió a robar un escarabajo amarillo para llegar más rápido a la puerta de los criados) y después de la breve charla con la reina esconderse y encontrar a los que estaban condenando el sistema. Todo hubiese ido como la seda si no hubiera sido por ese ataque sorpresa en pleno corazón a la luz del día y lo hubieran dejado para el arrastre. Y se habían llevado a Rey, quien estaba defendiendo como podía a la reina en una gran desventaja numérica.

Por una vez que conseguía una misión con la padawan de Skywalker...

\- No me amenaces con ese puerto, R2, que te apago- amenazo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el droide seguía en sus trece

\- Amo Ben, es por su bien- intervino C-3PO- Quédese hasta que sane. No se preocupe por la reina y la señorita Rey, estarán bien cuando el maestro Luke y la resistencia alcance a esos malhechores

\- No voy a dejar que Dameron se lleve toda la diversión- recibió una molesta descarga de droide- ¡R2!- este empezó a pitar de mala leche- ¡Ya! Será testarudo el robot este...

Ante la terquedad del droide, se tuvo que quedar en cama un tanto mal humorado. No había peor situación. En todo ese tiempo que tardó en llegar el droide médico para examinar su herida (que le pareció una eternidad), C-3PO intentaba sacarle conversación pero no dejaba de pensar en la padawan de Skywalker. Esa chica la tenía muy dentro, desde aquella vez que se vieron obligados a tener una aquella mini-aventura con la que el maestro y su madre quedaron sorprendidos. Ella le insistía que entrenara con él, pero se negaba bastante borde. Igualmente, ella estaba con esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar cualquier mal día, saludándolo. Tenían sus breves conversaciones, pero era un momento entre los dos demasiado corto. Intentó descubrir alguna que otra técnica para intentar llamar su atención (después de buscar en las nuevas libertades las nuevas posibilidades) como alguna que uso su padre con su madre, pero a penas podían verse, por lo que era muy inútil.

Odiaba sentirse como un adolescente estúpido. A su edad, que una chica joven le robara el sueño era estúpido y agonizante. Odiaba tenerla tan dentro, era como morir cuando no estaba.

Cuando llegó la noche, sus padres entraron a aquella cámara médica, donde Ben intentaba matar el rato a cartas con los droides. R2 era mucho mejor contrincante que 3PO, por lo que podía ser un poco emocionante. Traían una serenidad que ni él mismo se lo creía. Dejaron la partida e hicieron sitio para que Leia pudiera sentarse.

\- No hizo falta tanto rescate- dijo ella al final con una sonrisa- Rey pudo hacer hipnosis de la fuerza, coger una nave y volver con la reina. Querían hacer con ella lo que yo hice en su día, ser una espía para la Orden. Tuvieron suerte de no tener uno de los sith ahí dentro

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Por eso no te preocupes- entró Han- ¿Cómo va tu herida?

\- Solo molesta cuando muevo el brazo, nada más. Podía haber ido a ayudar

\- No te comportes como un crio, Ben- regañó su madre- y escucha. Seguro que los espías de la Primera Orden siguen aquí, así que nos llevaremos a la reina y una de sus acompañantes a Coruscant para que este a salvo bajo la protección de algunos caballeros jedi de mi hermano. Tu te quedarás aquí con Rey y neutraliza a ese topo sin más heridas.

\- Dime que es una broma- quiso cerciorarse de lo que estaba escuchando. Era perfecto

\- Te dejaría a Chewy pero lo necesito para cobrar lo que nos debe la nueva república- aquella frase vino acompañada de algunas palabras del wookie, haciendo reír a madre e hijo- que si nos van a pagar, usaré mi labia

\- Adiós al dinero- comentó con sarcasmo Leia, haciendo reír hasta doler las costillas a su hijo

Interrumpieron la conversación al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Era Rey, quien se mostraba un tanto preocupada. No pudo evitar fijarse en algunas marcas y magulladuras que traía, pero no podía dejar atrás aquella condenada sonrisa, que estaba a pesar de la acción de hacía muy poco.

\- Tranquila, Rey, este testarudo esta bien

\- Eso alivia un poco- dijo ella entrando y abrazando al wookie como saludo. Era innegable que le gustaba abrazarlo, pues le parecía suave- el maestro estará contento de que le contemos lo que ha pasado. Solo espero que no se enfade mucho por no poder descubrir todavía que pasa en Naboo.- Se despidieron del matrimonio pues tenían que irse de inmediato a la capital. No podía negar que los iba a echar de menos, pero se alegraba de estar a solas con la padawan. C-3PO se despidió de una forma un tanto especial y R2 lo siguió después de unos pitidos. Podía ser un buen momento si no fuera por aquella estúpida herida. Algo que agradecía de ese entrenamiento a medias era poder establecer algunos muros para que ella no viera todo lo que sentía- Siento no haber sentido a ese francotirador. No pensé que la situación fuera tan grave. Todavía tengo que aprender mucho y agudizar mis sentidos

\- Tranquila, el maestro Skywalker seguro que hará de ti una gran caballera- intentó alagarla un poco.- eres muy buena y aprendes rápido, por no decir que, con lo testaruda que eres, no te dejarás vencer tan fácilmente.

\- Gracias, Ben- se acercó a el para darle un beso en la mejilla- Aprovechó ahora porque cuando te pongas de pie, yo seré la enana- bromeo con gran soltura, sin tener en cuenta un petrificado Ben Solo- Ahora te dejo dormir. Quiero ir con BB-8 y Dameron antes de que se vayan. Ojala me dejara quedarme con el droide para que nos haga compañía

\- ¿Poe está aquí?-preguntó asombrado y un poco celoso

\- Fue de los primeros pilotos que pudo llamar Leia para intentar ayudarnos cuando estábamos en peligro. Aunque quedó un poco triste porque pude arreglármelas sola- aquel ego suyo iba en aumento, para risa del herido- Te traeré una foto de la nueva nave del Almirante Ackbar, que también vino porque estaba cerca. Es perfecto.

\- Ya lo he visto. A diferencia de ti, no vivo en un templo.

\- Pues hasta mañana entonces- aquella despedida había sido un poco fría para gusto del chico, pero igualmente se contento. Tuvo un beso en la mejilla de ella. Ya podía ser un paso.

A la mañana siguiente noto que ya estaba mucho mejor de la herida y agradeció aquel desayuno pues se olvidaron de su cena y su estomago gritaba por comida. Rey llegó mucho después de su desayuno, cuando ya estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre. Sentía que ya no hacía falta disfrazarse. Intentaron idear un plan para poder hacer frente a lo que tenían delante, pero no dejaban de estar en contra de la propuesta del otro. No querían hacer función de escoltas o guardias o hacer la de ninjas, pero tampoco era idea de ir de frente sin ninguna medida.

\- Espera, creo que se quien es el topo- interrumpió la discusión Ben al recordar que había pasado ayer- Quizás no tengamos que hacer un plan muy elaborado para pillarlo, porque no se esconde mucho. Solo tenemos que...cogerlo desprevenido. Usarás la hipnosis de la fuerza para para hacer que lo diga todo

\- No se si fiarme de ti

\- Palabra de Solo de que todo va a salir bien...espero

Algo desconfiada, Rey acepto y buscó la persona que le dijo. No era más que un senador anciano con ropa que parecía elegante. Le pidió un momento para hablar, a lo que el hombre se mostró un tanto reacio pero acepto. Ella estuvo conduciéndolo indirectamente hasta la sala médica, donde Ben lo esperaba con las sábanas para atarlo. Rey tenía pena de él, pues Solo no estaba siendo muy buena persona con él, pero se convenció de usar aquel truco mental jedi para hacerlo hablar. Demasiado fácil para su gusto. El señor admitía haberse vendido a la Primera Orden por una amenaza contra su familia, pero que no quería que pasara algo malo a ese sistema. Alertaba que no era él único y que en una de las bases abandonadas se escondían stormtroopers a la espera de su aviso para atacarlos y llevarlos ante el Líder Supremo Snoke. Fastidiar el planeta solo era un daño colateral. Comparado con ese plan, su plan era mucho mejor realmente. Lo dejaron libre solo cuando confeso sus "crímenes" a su reina por el comunicador de la resistencia.

Cogieron el escarabajo robado y fueron a las coordenadas dadas por el hombre. Obviamente no había mentido, incluso tenía (tachado con aerosol) el logo del antiguo imperio. Con el truco jedi de abrir la puerta trasera, se toparon con guardias detrás, a lo que tuvieron un enfrentamiento del que salieron heridos pero victoriosos. Finalmente no había sido tan duro como se esperaban de aquella misión.

\- Venga, tenemos que volver a Coruscant. Ben, ¿me estas escuchando?

\- Solo daremos una vuelta por el planeta de mi abuela. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu entrenamiento puede esperar unas horas. Conozco unas ruinas que te van a encanta

\- Estas loco, Solo. Tendríamos que viajar ya.- Rey se veía como una niña cada vez que empezaban a hablar de ese tema. Tenía que vivir como él, disfrutar un poco de los placeres naturales de un sistema tan precioso como el que tenían delante. - Ben, da la vuelta

\- No serás buena jedi si no aprecias la belleza de cada sistema, y que yo sepa, no has visto este- se sacó de la manga aquella frase- venga, no te hagas la difícil, Reineta. Si te portas bien, en la próxima misión que nos toque juntos vamos a

\- No vuelvas a llamarme manzana

\- No te enfades y mira que preciosa vista tienes delante de tus narices

El coche paró y ella decidió hacer caso para ver aquellas ruinas. Eran realmente hermosas, tal como las recordaba de cuando era pequeño. Ella se veía fascinada. Se notaba que no salía mucho. Le gustaba verla sonreír. Ella brillaba con luz propia. Era un rayo de sol.

\- No me mires así, Solo- se quejó ella al final. Solo arqueó una ceja, interesado por la reacción- es molesto

\- No creo que sea para tanto, Rey- se acercó a ella para cogerle la mano- ¿De verdad te molesta?

\- Si- dijo ella apartándose de él lo tanto que podía-¿Qué tienes en mente, Ben?

\- Que te molesta que me acerque a ti porque te gusta.- ya iba ahí, con aquel intento de sonrisa copia de Solo- No puedes negarte

\- Me puedo negar y lo hago. Ben, tenemos que marcharnos de inmediato a Coruscant- quiso soltarse del agarre de mano de Solo y apartarlo, pero la tenía bien fuerte y cerca- Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas

\- Mira como la padawan esta roja- se burló el chico de forma suave antes de intentar acortar distancias

\- Sinvergüenza- solo pudo decir cuando este acortó toda brecha para robarle un suave beso. Solo cuando se separaron, el también libero la mano, quería escuchar de sus labios la mejor respuesta de todas. Pero parecía que no llegaba- No...puedes volver a hacerlo-Ahí, venía. Las palabras para un corazón roto- Me llevarías a la ruina

\- Un maestro ahora puede tener familia...Si me quisieras

\- Volvamos por favor- rogaba ella mientras volvía bastante avergonzada, roja completamente

Durante el camino de vuelta, no volvieron a hablar. Ben lo sentía, había derribado un muro con aquella declaración, pero si ella no ponía de su parte o no quería corresponder por un propio bloqueo. Ella podía, quería, lo había visto en su mirada y sonrojo. Justo en la puerta del templo esperaban tanto Han y Chewy como el maestro Skywalker. Los tres estaban muy serios, pues el echo de la infiltración en un planeta pequeño, no querían imaginarlo en otros lugares.

Entonces recordó que la primera persona que realmente beso su madre fue su tío (sin saber que eran hermanos) y después ya si admitía querer a su padre. Esperanza había.

Y más cuando vio aquella mirada de despedida y sentirla abrazada.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Tenía planeado subir este one-shot hace dos dias, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Aunque tiene más pinta de primer capítulo que one-shot. Quizás lo sigo algún día, ya veré._ _La idea de un AU-Ben Solo chalecado me llama mucho la atención._

 _Que no se note que shippeo a Rey con casi todo dios._

 _hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota por si un queso:**

 _Este one-shot esta ambientado para explicar cuando se conocieron ambos, él se enamoró de ella y paso a ser padawan de Luke._

* * *

\- Esto que estamos haciendo es una locura muy impropia de usted, maestro

\- Ben, no me vengas con moralidades y salta ya al hiperespacio- esa orden estaba llena de ansiedad, pues los cazas enemigos pisaban los talones.

Solo cuando llegaron a la gran Coruscant, el maestro se relajo. En la pista de aterrizaje, tres droides, una enfadada Leia, un sonriente Poe Dameron y un Han Solo serio los recibieron. Chewbacca no tardó en abrazar a la general y Ben en saludar a su amigo y padre con cara cansada. Debían volver a cambiar el panel del Halcón Milenario y no gustaba nada esas palabras, pues el precio era demasiado excesivo. El maestro tardó en bajar con la invitada especial, para alivio de su hermana. Ella se veía un tanto confundida por todos los edificios y coches que veía, esa gente esperando su llegada y aquel maestro instándola a saludarlos. Quería mantenerse como una persona confiada, sin miedo, pero ante lo desconocido no dejaba de sentirse acongojada.

\- Ella es...Rey. A partir de ahora mi nueva Padawan- anunció el maestro cuando ambos llegaron a su altura- Leia, que este contigo en lo que arreglo el resto. Han, Chewy, vamos

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la llevó con ella con el droide de protocolo y R2. Ben intentó despedirse de ella pero su amigo piloto ya estaba arrastrándolo a la cafetería, seguidos por BB-8. Por su cara de satisfacción, tanto él como su padre habían salido victoriosos de sus incursiones, a diferencia de él. Ya de por si no le gustaba tener misiones con su tío pues siempre salía el tema que tanto le molestaba.

\- Anímate, Ben. Encima que vuelves con una chica...

\- No estoy de humor, Poe- le respondió algo brusco- No sabes que tan mal hemos pasado para traer a "la nueva padawan"- aquellas ultimas dos palabras las dijo con un tono sarcástico y burlón, sorprendiendo al piloto- a veces el maestro saca ese lado loco que tiene y es muy difícil de seguir

Para Poe no era un secreto que varias veces Ben despreciaba a su tío. Sabía de las veces que Ben despertaba por fuertes pesadillas creadas por el Lider Supremo Snoke, o que tenía tentativas de terminar su entrenamiento para ser jedi y poder hacerle frente. Pero quería estar lo más lejos posible de los caminos de la fuerza. Por obvias razones, Poe no sabía toda la historia de su amigo, solo había estado ahí tanto como él le dejaba.

\- Cuenta un poco de ella- casi exigió su amigo, demasiado interesado para su gusto

\- ¿No te habrá gustado?- su amigo negó con la cabeza- Luke estaba en lo cierto, acababa de despertar por puro accidente, pero cuando llegamos ya estaba la Primera Orden destruyendo poblados en Jakku. Al parecer la dejaron con una señora que se negó hasta el cansancio de dejarnos verla. ¡Ni nos dijo quienes eran sus padres! Al maestro no le ocurrió otra que llevarla sin permiso. Con la caña que le metimos a la nave para que no nos cogiera nadie, se frito la parrilla y todo.

Poe casi se atragantó con su bebida, de la risa. Nunca pensó que el maestro fuera a hacer algo como eso.

\- El maestro le ha prometido encontrar lo que ella busca, era la única forma de convencerla para que no pataleara más. Se niega a decir el que si estoy delante.

Ben decidió cambiar de tema, a lo que Poe le contó los cambios que le estaba haciendo a su X-Wing con BB-8 pitando y enseñando hologramas exageradamente animado. La charla se excedió hasta la llegada de Han y Chewy, quienes se veían totalmente agotados reclamando una buena jarra. En ese momento aprovecho para avisar a su padre lo de aquello, haciendo que pidiera dos más a cuenta de su madre.

La tarde se le hizo eterno al no tener más misiones asignadas. Pensó en ir a la biblioteca o practicar la puntería pero al final optó por pasear por los jardines del templo. Sabia que era el lugar perfecto pues no solía haber nadie. Podría esta en paz.

\- ¿Rey?- se quedó muy sorprendido al ver que ella estaba tumbada en uno de los jardines acariciando la hierba. Se acercó a ella, quien se sentó derecha cuando vio que también se iba a sentar. Sabía que después iba a escuchar una buena regañina pues a la jardinera no le gustaba que pisaran el césped - ¿No estabas con las pruebas?

\- Después de que me las hicieran, me fui y acabe aquí- dijo ella muy relajada- me encanta este verde.

No supo porque aquello le pareció adorable. La podía comprender, pues Jakku era puro desierto. Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo para el chico, pues la chica estaba algo entretenida con los tréboles

\- Y dime que te parece todo ahora- intento empezar una conversación - ¿Has comido algo?

\- Es la primera vez que no como arena con la comida- rió ella- tanta y tan buena la carne picada con galletas

\- Come durante más de un mes esa cosa y hablamos. Y no nombremos las gachas- empezó a reírse el chico para sorpresa de ella, que también rió. No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que lo que más se comía en esos lugares eran las unidades bastante imposibles de conseguir- La comida de verdad es la que prepara mi madre. Como eres la padawan de su hermano, podrás probar auténticas exquisiteces

Ella no podía ocultar las ganas de querer probar esa comida. Solo así pudo hacerse una idea de que tan mal lo había pasado. Lo primero que sintió fue lastima. Una lastima general no solo por ella, por la gente del desierto de Jakku que perdía muchas cosas. También sintió rencor por la persona que la dejo. Tampoco podía decir que ella era una paloma indefensa, pegaba, y muy fuerte, pero podía imaginar como se había sentido. ¿Eso no era empatía?

\- ¿también eres aprendiz?

\- No. Solo lo llamo maestro por el rango. Deje mi entrenamiento a medias

\- Que pena. Por lo menos vería una cara conocida

\- Si es por eso tranquila, serás la nueva y única- el buscador sonó violentamente. Le pidió permiso para contestarlo y ella le dejó para perderse en la hierba una vez más. Se indigno bastante por la llamada de Leía, que le pedia buscar a Rey para darle una mala noticia. Él no quería ser su niñero. - Levanta, te tienen noticias

Ella obedeció a regañadientes y lo siguió hasta el despacho de la general. Los hermanos Skywalker parecían muy preocupados. Organa les explico que tendrían ambos una misión forzada por las circunstancias en Jakku. Al parecer, había alguien que necesitaba un rescate urgente por culpa de la Primera Orden. Ben insistió en que no debían forzar más el Halcón Milenario y que la nueva debía quedarse por las circunstancias en las que la rescataron. Luke tampoco quería, pero era la única capaz de saber como manejar aquella gente nómada. Al escuchar repetidas veces el problema de la nave, ella dijo que llamaría al piloto Dameron con su droide y una de las altas naves. Ella saludó con algo de timidez al piloto pero lo perdió cuando le hablo de los cambios que le había hecho a aquella nave a escondidas con su BB-8. Desde la distancia y sin darle mucha importancia, veía como acababan de hacerse amigos por una nave. Ella se veía realmente emocionada hablando de aquellas cosas, pero más cuando iba con BB-8. Sin duda ese droide acababa de ganarla después de arreglarle la algo doblada antena. No sabía si debía estar contento de que aquella chica hiciera dos amigos. Poe era muy buen amigo, el buen colega que estaba en las buenas, en las malas y en las estrellas metiéndose en problemas. BB-8 era como esa mascota fiel que nunca te abandonaba. No podía negar que destruiría planetas para que ese droide estuviera bien.

Pensó en desobedecer y quedarse arreglando la nave en la que había estado toda su vida, pero era mejor obedecer a su madre en ese aspecto. No había nada peor que una madre enfadada. De camino, el maestro estuvo enseñando cosas sencillas a Rey sin intentar estorbar demasiado a los dos pilotos, que intentaban estar concentrados pero entre bromas de amigos de toda la vida era realmente imposible. Nada más aterrizar en aquel sistema, vieron que gran parte del antiguo hogar de la chica estaba totalmente destruido. No quedaba ni la chatarra que habían recogido. Poe aseguró que el campamento enemigo estaba cerca y que tendrían que llegar de alguna forma que no levantara sospecha para hacer el rescate, pero Rey apostaba por un señuelo para despistar antes de atacar y así poder llevarse a algunos con ellos. Ellos accedieron a que ella lo fuera cogiendo uno de los saltadores siempre y cuando Ben pudiera coger el otro y seguirla. No le gusto nada la idea, pero tuvo que acceder. Lo tuvo en la cola en todo momento, se pasearon por delante de ellos durante un muy breve tiempo hasta que estos empezaron a seguirlos. Ella fue bastante astuta, llevándolos por los restos de una nave donde no pudieron evitar los disparos perfectos de Ben al verlos desconcertados y divididos. Pero en el proceso perdió a Rey de vista.

Salió a fuera, pensando que iba a encontrarla, pero solo vio restos de algo que no podía diferenciar que era. Se temió lo peor cuando escucho una suave voz cantar. Se imaginaba que era la suya. Era una canción triste, el tono de su voz también estaba algo apagado. Había tocado algo en él, pero dio por hecho que era por pena. Gritó su nombre y ella calló. Salía andando, con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Le dieron a mi saltador- dijo justificando los rasguños que tenía, con una sonrisa- Antes de que estallara lo tiré contra el soldado que tenía detrás de mi cuando te pusiste a pegarles tiros- Aquello lo sorprendió de forma grata al chico. No era como las demás pilotos de la resistencia, era temeraria. Y ese rasgo le encantaba.

\- Lleguemos cuanto antes para que un droide médico te revise. Tu conduces.

Reaccionó como una niña y cuando Ben se abrazó a ella para no salir volando en cuanto pisó fuerte el acelerador. Cada vez le gustaba más esa chica. Cuando llegaron a la nave, vieron que estaba esperándolos con pura urgencia y sin la persona. Poe no tardó en darle a la nave. Según el maestro, al por el hombre, ya había muerto en manos de los enemigos. Había sido un viaje en balde. Pero había logrado convencer a Rey de luchar contra ellos y ser la padawan de Skywalker.

\- ¿Averiguó algo?

\- Lo que buscabas...ya no existe ni iba a regresar por ti, Rey- sabía que no mentía por el rostro del maestro. Un jedi no mentiría con algo como eso. Más al ver sus intentos por no mostrarse realmente afectada. Intentaba mantenerse. BB-8 se acercó a ella, que sacó una sonrisa ante la muestra de cariño del droide

\- Eso pueden ser buenas noticias- entró Poe en la conversación, sorprendiendo a todos- Ahora podrás buscar nuevas cosas, metas, cosas que hasta ahora no sabías que existían. Y siendo la nueva aprendiz del maestro Skywalker más. No solo él, nos tienes a Ben, Chewbacca, la general Organa, Han Solo, BB-8, C-3PO, R2 y yo.

\- Gracias, Poe

A veces envidiaba la forma en que Poe era mucho mejor consejero que él. Y entonces lo noto: también tenía celos. Porque al girarse disimuladamente, ella estaba sonriendo no solo a BB-8, también mirando hacía su compañero. Cuando aterrizaron y ella se despidió de todos para seguir a Luke con una sonrisa y un abrazo al droide se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero decidió disimular yendo a beber con su amigo. Tantas sensaciones no podían tener un nombre como empatía o celos, era algo que con aquella canción tocaba una fibra delicada en él. No quería admitirlo, pero termino por rendirse a la noche, no dejando de pensar en ella.

El muy imbécil de Ben Solo se había enamorado de una padawan como un sol.

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Al final, para mi sorpresa, lo hice. Una segunda parte explicando esto. Me arriesgaré a decir que, en un futuro, quizás me anime a hacer una tercera. No se, lo dejaré en "complete" por si un caso._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autora por si un queso:**

 _Ben Solo nunca llegó a ser Kylo Ren y Rey es Padawan de Skywalker. Esto es después de lo que ocurre en el primer One-Shot._

* * *

\- Venga, Poe, te va a costar recuperarte de esas heridas- dijo Rey sentada en la unidad médica con Ben, Leia y su droide BB-8

\- Según los informes, no podrás volar por un tiempo- explicó la general bastante seria- Has sido muy temerario esta vez, Dameron- Aquello fue acompañado con pitidos de enfado de su droide- Te has arriesgado demasiado por un Stormtrooper desertor.

\- Esta bien, inconsciente en otra unidad pero bien- matizó Ben para alivio de su amigo

\- Dejémosle, descansar- dijo Rey poniendose de pie- ya te visitaremos luego

Si Organa estaba enfadada no era porque ayudara a un desertor, eso eran buenas noticias, pero que estuviera invalidado por un tiempo uno de sus mejores pilotos era una mala noticia. Rey se veía muy preocupada por su amigo, para celos de Ben. Quiso aliviarla diciendo que estaba bien, que Poe Dameron se recuperaba de eso en un día y le daba tiempo para revisar la nueva nave, pero eso no sacaría de la preocupación a Rey. No solo lo era por Poe, aquel stormtrooper en la unidad médica la había preocupado muchísimo. Quizás había desertado por darse cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado. O era una trampa. No iban a saberlo hasta que despertara dispuesto a contarlo todo.

\- Rey, espera- la paró al ver que quería marcharse sin decir nada. Tuvo que coger de su brazo. Miro a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había ni un droide en el pasillo- Tenemos que hablar

\- Tengo prisa, el maestro Skywalker me espera

\- Pues que espere- Ben sacó ese lado egoísta que tanto le molestaba e incomodaba a Rey- Sabes que tenemos que hablar, Rey.

Ella accedió dejando de forzar el agarre, pero seguía demasiado en la defensiva y el chico podía intuir porque.

\- ¿Por qué has pedido el traslado al maestro?- ella abrió los ojos, bastante sorprendida- ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? ¡Soy su sobrino!

\- Solo quiero ver otros sistemas y no tengo porqué explicarte nada más

\- Sabes que si, lo haces porque te bese en Naboo- atacó él- ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Es por Poe?

La chica se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta. ¿Eran celos? Ella iba a responder cuando R2D2 pito cerca de ellos. Se despidió con la mano antes de marcharse a por el maestro, para frustración de Ben. Llevaban así semanas, y era algo que no le terminaba de gustar. Sabía que ella le guardaba algo, podía sentirlo, pero se cerraba o huía. Cuando la buscaba ella se había marchado con el maestro, si no, él se había marchado con Han y Chewbacca a cumplir misiones de incógnito al no estar oficialmente en La Resistencia. Ellos tres seguían la pista del General Hux, quien últimamente visitaba demasiado algunos sistemas, algo muy sospechoso pues casi siempre estaba en esa nueva arma. Algo que al verlo Han y pasarle una imagen a la general no pudieron evitar reírse pues era como una estrella de la muerte pero más grande. Maldecía una vez más la fuerza y la guerra que había delante de él, pues lo llenaban de pesadillas y lo alejaban de aquella chica que tanto quería.

Poe pudo salir a la tarde del día siguiente. Cuando Rey y Ben se enteraron, ya estaba toqueteando la nave con un BB-8 que pitaba como loco enfadado.

\- Demasiado lento para mi gusto- dijo el piloto sin mirarles, cambiando el compresor- Solo novatos pondrían esto aquí, fuerza demasiado

\- El droide tiene razón. Poe, desgraciado, no deberías pensar en volver a volar por ahora- Ben adquirió una actitud similar al que tenía su madre, para desagrado de su amigo. Rey solo rió al ver como el piloto se asomaba y tenía una gran mancha negra en el rostro. Solo cuando se acercó a ellos, ella le limpió la mancha con uno de sus pañuelos, llamándolo niño pequeño. Aquella acción molestó demasiado a Ben- Gracias por limpiar a tu hijo, Reineta

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme manzana, Solo?

\- No se, como pretendo seguir llamandote igual...

\- Daba un poco igual cariño, ahora me voy a manchar más porque le cambiaré los frenos y la placa negativa

\- Dime que estoy invitada

\- Ale, parejita, os dejo solos con la mecánica, voy a ver como va el traidor

\- Se llama Finn- ambos se sorprendieron por el nombre-¿Qué? ¿Preferís llamarlo con los números?

Ben le restó importancia y fue a la unidad médica. Aquel chico descansaba, no daba la impresión de que hubiera estado en la Primera Orden y mucho menos que se estuviera recuperando de un accidente que el imbécil de su mejor amigo hubiera creado de la nada. Igualmente, sentía algo raro. No podía explicarlo al detalle, pero era algo familiar. Decidió dejarlo solo con la medica de turno antes de ir con Han y preguntarle como iba el Halcón Milenario. Debía preocuparse por esa nave más que la otra. Solo entonces se le ocurrió llamar a Rey. Podría pasar tiempo con ella arreglando la placa. Pero con Han al lado sabia que ella iba estar ocupada intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

\- Siempre hemos sido amigos, así que cuéntame que problema tienes, Ben

A la hora de la cena, Poe no tardo en ir a preguntar antes de que Rey terminara de coger su comida. Ella no solía tardar cuando había carne picada con galletas, pero cuando debía escoger entre eso y San Jacobos, era la decisión más dura y difícil que tomaba, llegando a tardar un tiempo bastante exagerado. Por lo que BB-8 tenía calculado, el día que tardó poco en escoger entre aquellos dos platos tardó media hora. Vio que no tenia escapatoria porque el droide ya lo impedía.

\- Nada- su contestación seca sacaba una clara mentira- En serio

\- No tiene pinta de que sea algo por el halcón o Han. ¿Tu tío insiste en que te metas a jedi?

\- Por el estilo- esa mentira fue mucho más creíble para Poe. Cambió de tema radicalmente con algo que sabía que no podía negarse a hablar- ¿Qué tal con la nave?

\- Rey es la mejor ayudante- se escucharon algunos pitidos celosos de BB-8 para risa de ambos- hemos terminado hace nada de cambiar a una placa que calidad pura. Sabes que prefiero las otras naves pero bueno... A veces nos interrumpía la general. Sigue enfadada por lo del accidente. ¡Como si no me doliera haber estrellado esa nave! Era perfecta, y con unos propulsores que se nota la rapidez. Estoy por pedir ayuda a unos mecánicos e intentar con ella recrear una nave parecida

\- ¿Cómo las necro?

Empezó a hablarle de diferentes sistemas para que el interior de la nave no llamara demasiado la atención, dando por completada la misión de evitar hablar del tema que lo tenia molesto. Desde que aprendió a volar de pequeño quiso volar ese tipo de naves, por lo que no le parecía tan disparatado recrearla. Al rato llegó Rey con la comida. Aun no sabían como todo lo que había cogido entraba en el plato, pero ahí estaba ella como niña comiendo en grandes bocados.

\- ¿Ya se lo has dicho?- preguntó ella después de beber un poco de agua. Poe negó con la cabeza- ¡Díselo!

\- El maestro Skywaker quiere que vayamos juntos con la nave a Yavin IV para evitar su traslado- la emoción de ambos rompía por dentro a Ben que intentaba disimular su decepción. Quizás había malinterpretado las cosas y ella estaba realmente enamorada de Poe- Aun nos tienen que dar detalles de todo, pero será cuando me den el alta. Si todo sale bien, nos darán más misiones juntos

\- Estoy tan emocionada. ¡Otra misión con BB-8!- el droide se acercó a ella que no tardó en acariciarlo. Eso hizo que se sintiera como un estúpido, pues quizás solo había exagerado las cosas demasiado y solo quería más tiempo con Dameron por el droide- También contigo, Poe- Ahí volvían esos celos- Hace tiempo que no hacemos unas piruetas con las que nuestros superiores nos querrían matar

\- Eso me recuerda a que te pregunte a ver que te pasa

\- Nada, de verdad- insistió bastante molesto

\- Si es por el Halcón Milenario, podría ayudar a repararlo a cambio de algo- entró Rey en la conversación

Molesto, Ben dejó su cena sin acabar y dejo la mesa. Poe se sentía culpable, pero quería saber que pasaba en la cabeza de su amigo. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Rey, decidió contarle algunas cosas por las que quizás su amigo lo mataba pero librarían de culpa a ella. Su respuesta fue un "hablaré con él" y se armó con los restos de su comida en un cuenco antes de marcharse. BB-8 le dijo a su dueño que quizás pasaba algo interesante, pero lo pensó mejor y prefirió comer un poco de las galletas que se había dejado Rey.

Rey pensó que estaría en su habitación, pero al ver que no, decidió esperarlo ahí con la comida. Robó algunas patatas en la espera. Cada vez era mayor el tiempo que se tardaba y la asustaba. Intentó tranquilizarse mediante la meditación.

\- Nada de meditar en mi cama

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojó violentamente cuando vio entrar a Ben sin camiseta y con una toalla en la nuca, sudando por lo que sería una sesión intensa en el saco de boxeo. Ella le tendió el cuenco e hizo seña de que se esperara, pues iba a ducharse. No sabía como reaccionar en ese momento. Solo cuando acabo, el descarado de él vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos se sentó a su lado, riendo por la vergüenza que ella sentía. Robó un poco de la comida.

\- Gracias, estaba hambriento. Templado, como me gusta.

\- ¡Ponte algo!- casi chillo ella- Nada, olvídalo, me marcho que mañana a la mañana quiero ver como esta Finn antes de entrenar con el maestro y ocuparme de la nave en la que voy a estar con Poe

Ella intentó levantarse pero la mano de Ben la tenía agarrada del antebrazo, evitando su huida.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, Padawan, que te ves más apetecible

\- ¡Idiota!- chillo ella intentando librarse de agarre- Esto no tiene gracia, Solo

\- ¿Por qué no soy Poe?

Aquella pregunta descolocó nuevamente a Rey, haciendo que parara. Necesito un momento de silencio para entender que había dicho. Quizás había sido algo espontáneo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver él con que me tengas agarrada del brazo?- se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Tiene algo que ver con esas pesadillas y ese todo que te niegas a contarnos?

\- No saques ese tema, es totalmente diferente a este, Rey

\- Quiero que por una vez me seas sincero de verdad. Que me digas porque no entrenamos juntos o eres superior a mi. Me preocupa de verdad, Ben

\- Tengo pesadillas con el Líder Snoke desde que era un crio, ¿Contenta?- Ben la soltó y se acomodó en la cama con la comida. Ella solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesta a escuchar- Intenté parar todo aquello yendo con el maestro, pero al ver que cada vez era más intenso y algún compañero ya pensaba en revelarse, lo dejé y llame a mi padre, osea Han, para que me sacara de ahí e intentar ser como él. Terminé por renunciar a todo aprendizaje de la fuerza para ser un simple Ben Solo que conoces. Y si, hasta hoy a veces tengo pesadillas, es un acoso que empezarás a notar en cualquier momento. Serán muy reales, pensarás que realmente has matado a alguien pero lo único que tendrás será miedo y pánico por todo tu ser. Solo por dejar de sentir la tentativa o ese deseo, he hecho muchas estupideces. Pero te gustará haber sentido todo ese poder con el que podrías dominar toda la galaxia.

\- Pero no tendría aquello que realmente necesito- interrumpió ella- Amor, cariño, compañía... No querías renunciar a ello, ¿Verdad?

\- Renuncie porque no quería hacer daño. No le temo a la oscuridad, temo a lo que pueda hacer si tengo tanto poder. Casi mate a mi madre porque ella intentó un truco con la fuerza pero salió mal. Podría matar a las personas que más amo, como mi abuelo. Jamás te hubiera conocido si hubiera caído.

\- No lo hagas

\- Sabes que te amo sinceramente ¿Por qué no me aceptas? ¿es que amas a Poe?

\- ¡Claro que no! Poe es como un hermano y él... da igual. Lo importante es que no, Ben

\- No tengas miedo de intentarlo por lo menos

Se sentó a su nivel dejando el cuenco en la mesilla de noche. Rey no quería mirarlo, no quería hablar más del tema. Intentó acortar distancias cuando se escucharon ruidos en la puerta. Ben se puso una de sus camisetas antes de abrir. Se sorprendió al ver que era BB-8 pitando como loco. La noticia que el traidor había despertado lo tenía así de alterado. Ambos lo siguieron hasta la unidad medica, donde Poe conversaba animadamente con él mientras un droide medico lo revisaba.

\- Chicos, Finn. Finn, Rey y Ben. Le estaba poniendo al día de las cosas.

\- Estamos encantados de conocerte- dijo Rey- y ya sentimos que el imbécil de Poe hicera esa locura. La general querrá hablar contigo

\- Estaré encantando de colaborar- dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Es BB-8? Ven a mis brazos, colega

Después de aquel día, Rey se alejó más de él para conocer a Finn y estar pendiente de todo lo que su maestro le decía. Esos días Ben los paso tranquilo arreglando la chatarra que era el Halcón Milenario, pues hasta Poe hacía esos viajes con su chica de la nave a la enfermería para ver como evolucionaba su amigo. Solo Chewbacca sabía de sus inmensos celos y algo que agradecía era que no se lo hubiera contado a su padre. Seguro que solo sentiría vergüenza de un hijo que no lograba llevarse a la chica. Entonces paso: anunciaron su misión y se marcharon con una despedida muy seca.

\- Admirar a la mejor padawan y al mejor piloto de la galaxia volver sanos y con una misión cumplida- se chuleo Poe al bajar de la nave con Rey, que le dio un golpe amistoso. Ella fue directa a donde su maestro para contar al detalle que tan bien había ido, mientras que Poe se paraba en frente de la general con el premio: un pen de BB-8 detallando todo lo que había pasado sin ningún solo rasguño. Ben solo se enteró cuando fue el mismo Poe a saludarlo al Halcón- Ben, amigo mío, te tengo que contar todas las locuras que hemos hecho Rey y yo...¡Unas piruetas increíbles! Pero tienes que ir a hablar con ella en serio, colega

Decidió hacerle caso y buscarla donde siempre estaba después de hablar con su maestro. Siempre iba al jardín interior del templo, por lo que fue corriendo sin despedirse de su amigo, que solo se rió de la situación. Y ahí la vio. Hermosa, como un rayo de sol, acariciando la hierba. Sonriendo de forma inocente, como si no fuera capaz de hacerte unos ataques con los que besaría el suelo. Quizás era mejor dar media vuelta y no enterarse de lo que tenía que decirle. Temía que volviera a golpearlo con un no.

\- Me acabo de enterar de tu regreso- fue lo primero que dijo intentando recuperar el aliento por la carrera

Ella se giró para verlo. Ben se sintió como un flan al verlo llegar a donde él, con esa calma y tranquilidad que él no conocía. Su rostro no daba ninguna pista de lo que iba a decir, era calmada, con la mirada agachada al suelo. Solo cuando estuvieron frente a frente, noto estúpidas mariposas adolescentes en su estómago y algo de hielo quebrarse dentro.

Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, se sintió a morir por todos los sentimientos que lo golpearon tan fuerte como Chewbacca.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Este ya si que es el último one shot de este...¿three-shot? !A la porra la terminología!_ _Es porque ya me he decido a empezar uno largo de LightSide AU un poco más...¿serio?_

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
